Heroes of Olympus: A Soulmates AU
by Percabethshipper1208
Summary: Once you turn 16 you receive a tattoo on your right wrist. This tattoo described your soulmate. The color of the tattoo is the color of your soulmates eyes. It's like the usual soulmates fanfic but with a twist. The book version of these characters come visiting. Oh, this is going to be interesting!
1. Chapter One

Just so you know, you can find this on Wattpad, on my account, cause I wrote it.

I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.

Percy's POV

So, today is the day, the day of the tattoo. The tattoo that holds my love life's fate, to say I was nervous was an understatement. I slipped out of my bed and looked down at my right wrist. There it was, it showed a pile of books, on top of the books sat an owl. In the owl's beak was some blueprints, the whole tattoo was gray. The tattoos color was supposed to represent your soulmates eye color.

I now knew that my soulmate liked owls, books and building or architecture. She supposedly had gray eyes.

Annabeth's POV

Today is tattoo day, the love tattoo, I was scared. What if it was stupid? What is it was disgusting? What if it was scary? What will happen? Will I meet him soon? Will I ever meet him? I decided to look down at my wrist. As soon as I saw the tattoo I gasped. I felt relieved, it wasn't stupid, disgusting, or scary.

There was a restless ocean, waves splashing against everything. The sea was wild, in the ocean, there was a swimming figure. Flying over the swimming figure was a pegasus. The whole tattoo was sea green. So the special someone has sea green eyes.

From how the tattoo looked like I gathered this much: he was probably an excellent swimmer, maybe loves the ocean, liked pegasi and has sea green eyes.

Jason's POV

When I woke up I was excited, I was getting my tattoo. I am nervous, to say the least, my sister Thalia never got hers. I hope I get mine, I look down at my wrist. What I saw was interesting.

There was a bowl of vegetables and that stuff. Above the salad, there was a dove with a few feathers in its beak. The whole tattoo changed colors, from green to blue to brown. That was the shocking part.

What does this mean? I think the bowl of vegetables means that she is a vegetarian. The dove, maybe she likes doves and feathers. The shifting colors of the tattoo, her eyes have to be like that then, that is a fact.

Pipers POV

So, today is tattoo day, honestly, I don't know what to expect. It won't be that bad, right? I let my wrist go higher and higher into the air until it met my eyes. It was amazing.

There was a dark sky with lightning flashing over it. In the sky an eagle flew, dropping out of the eagle's beak was a... stapler? The tattoo was the color of lightning, though the stapler was weird. With the stapler, things just went from amazing to weird real fast.

This tattoo had to mean something. Does he like lightning? Does he like eagles? What does he do with staples? Did he try to eat one or what? All I knew for certain was that his eye color was the color of lightning.

Hazels POV

When I woke up the first thing I did was look at my wrist. I was excited, I had waited forever, I couldn't wait any longer. When I finally saw it, I wish I hadn't. It was horrifying... just kidding!

It was amazing. There were a bunch of animals, a bunch of cute, beautiful animals. The tattoo was brown, the others may have revived more detailed ones, but I am happy with mine. It seems like that my soulmate likes animals and has brown eyes.

Frank's PoV

Ok, so today is the day, the day of the tattoo, the decider of love. When I woke up I raised my wrist to my eye level. What did I see?

I see a canvas with a paintbrush that had been dipped in paint. On the painting I saw a horse, the whole tattoo was the color of gold.

I think of what it may mean. Well, she seems to like painting, and horses or drawing horses. Her eyes are also golden. That's good, they'll be hard to miss or forget. Maybe I can find her soon, I hope so.

Leo's PoV

Today. Tattoo. Yay. Once I woke up I looked down at my wrist. The tattoo was the opposite of how I am.

The tattoo had a cooking pot and a gardening pot. In the gardening pot, there was a plant. The plant was beautiful, it just was, in some way. The tattoo was a soft brown color


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.

Annabeth's PoV

Once I finished staring at my tattoo I got dressed. I put on a grey shirt with an owl on it along with a pair of light blue shorts.

Next Monday school starts, I'm both excited and sad. I am excited because I missed school, I just have. I am also sad because I don't want summer break to end. Currently it is Saturday.

As I made my way back to my bed I heard my phone buzz. I rushed over the the bedside table, I picked my phone up with my hand and looked down at it.

Piper had texted me via the group chat. Piper McLean is one of my best friends. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color. She had a slightly darker skin tone than I did. She never knew her mother, neither did I. Her dad is a famous actor, but she doesn't like to talk about it or act like it. She is quite the tomboy actually.

The group chat consisted of our group of friends. There is Hazel Levesque, she had a cocoa skin tone and cinnamon colored curly, and frizzy hair. Her eyes are the color of gold. She never knew her father and her mother died somehow. She was adopted by the Di Angelos. I'll talk about them later.

Then we have Calypso Nightshade, she has long, caramel colored hair. Her eyes are a soft brown color. She lives with her family. No absences of biological parents there.

Next we have Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her hair has a red color. Her red hair is also super frizzy. She also has green eyes. She, like Calypso, lives with both of her biological parents.

Then we have Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Reyna had black hair, which usually is in a braid. She has a black eye color. She also doesn't know who her mother is.

Finally we have Katie Gardner, her hair is a brownish-blonde color. Her eyes are brown. She, like Piper and I, has no idea on who her mother is.

PML- Piper McLean

AC- Annabeth Chase (whose POV it is in)

HL- Hazel Levesque

CN- Calypso Nightshade

RED- Rachel Elizabeth Dare

RARA- Reyna Ramírez- Arellano

KG- Katie Gardner

PML- Hey, what do you guys have for your tattoos? I have a dark sky lit up by lightning with an eagle flying through it. There is also a stapler falling out of the eagles beak. The tattoo is also electric blue!

RED- Well, the stapler part is weird. Otherwise it seems awesome, I didn't get a tattoo. So I don't have a specific someone! I am not chained to someone else, like you guys! Haha!

RARA- I don't have one either, so I am totally agreeing with you Rachel. You can't chain me!

KG- Well I don't feel chained. I feel relived because I know that there is someone out there that is meant for me, and that I'm meant for them.

PML- Excellent point Katie! Now, what's your tattoo?

KG- A bunch of pranking supplies. They were blue.

PML- Anyway Annabeth, what's your tattoo?

AC- A wild ocean with a swimmer swimming in it. Above the swimmer flies a pegasi, it was colored sea green.

PML- Wow. That must be amazing. Now, Hazel it's your turn.

HL- Mine's just a bunch of animals. The tattoo was brown.

CN- How cute. Mine's a wrench, and other stuff like that. They were also brown.

PML- So, I saw some of you guys at the new role play camp. Who was there?

AC- I was. The test classified me as a daughter of Athena.

PML- Duh, you were. I was classified as a daughter of Aphrodite! Can you believe it! I am not like the others that were classified as children of Aphrodite. Drew was!

CN- What! Aphrodite as in the love goddess?

PML- Yes!

CN- I was classified as a daughter of Atlas. Like the actual Calypso!

AC- Wow.

KG- The test classified me as a daughter of Demeter.

RARA- Did you know there is a roman one? That's the one I went to. I was classified as a daughter of Bellona.

HL- I also went to the roman one. I was classified as a daughter of Pluto.

AC- Wait, What? Pluto as in the god of the underworld. I did not see that coming.


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's PoV

When I finished looking at my tattoo I went to my closet. I pulled out a blue shirt and some dark blue jeans. I put on the shirt and pulled on the jeans.

Then I walked to my bedside table, where my phone lay. I picked my phone up to send a message to our group chat. The group chat consists of Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez.

Jason Grace has light blonde hair and blue eyes that seem to have an unnatural color. He and his sister, Thalia Grace, lived with an adoptive family. From what Jason told me he never knew his father and his mothers was abusive and drunk all the time so they were moved to another family.

Frank Zhang has black hair, along with his black hair he has brown eyes. He lived with his grandmother, since his mother died in war and he never knew his father.

Leo Valdez has black hair and brown eyes. He never knew his father and his mother died in a fire. So he was somehow adopted by the same family as Jason.

 **PJ- Percy Jackson (whose POV it is currently in)** **JG- Jason Grace FZ-** **Frank Zhang LV-** **Leo Valdez**

 _PJ- What were your tattoos like? I got a gray tattoo, it showed a pile of books. On top of those books an owl sat. In the owls beak there were blueprints._

 _JG- Cool. My tattoo shifts colors, from green to blue to brown. There was a bowl of vegetables. Above the vegetables a dove flew. In the beak of the dove there were feathers._

 _FZ- That's also very cool. I got a golden tattoo, there was a canvas and a paintbrush. On the canvas there was a detailed painting of a horse._

 _LV- Cool! Well, guess what I got? I got a cooking pot and a gardening pot. In the gardening pot there was a flower. The tattoo was brown._

 _PJ- That's like the opposite of you. Did any of you go to the new role play camp. Camp Half-blood? I did. I was classified as a son of Poseidon._

 _LV- I also went there. I was classified as a son of Hephaestus._

 _FZ- I went to the roman one. Camp Jupiter. I was classified as a son of Mars._

 _JG- I also went there. I was classified as a son of Jupiter._

Time Skip to the Monday Morning.

Percy's PoV

The first thing I heard this morning was the alarm clock. The alarm clock woke me, I turned of the alarm and slipped out of my bed. Today school started and I was not happy about it.

I walked up to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. I put on said clothes and walked downstairs. Once I stepped into the kitchen the smell of blue waffles hit me. I love blue waffles.

When I had finished breakfast I went upstairs to brush my teeth. After I did that I put my shoes on and walked to school.

Time Skip

When I arrived at the school I saw Frank, Leo, and Jason. They were chatting and that stuff, so I walked up to them.

"Sup, guys," I said.

"Sup, Percy," Jason said.

"So, how do you think this school year is going to be like?" Frank asked.

"Boring, as usual," I said.

"I don't know," Jason said.

"I agree with Percy," Leo said.

We walked into the school. There were people all over the hallway. Jason, Leo, Frank and I walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway there were stairs. We walked up to flights of stairs. Then we entered another hallway, halfway through the hallway we saw out homeroom. Room 396, we entered the classroom, now school starts.


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own PJO or HoO. Therefore I don't own the characters of PJO or HoO.**

Annabeth's PoV

As I entered my homeroom, room 456, I saw that Hazel was with me. I took a seat beside her, I knew that we probably would receive assigned seats, so I wanted to at least sit with her as long as I can.

"Hey Annabeth," Hazel said.

"Hello to you too Hazel," I responded.

We talked about our summers until the teacher walked in.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Herseg. Your homeroom teacher. Now I am going to do a role-call," the teacher said, and so the lesson went on. At the end of the class I was assigned a seat beside Kalisha Roberts.

After homeroom I went to English. I had that class with Reyna. In that class I was assigned a seat beside Percy Jackson. Somehow he was also my partner for the upcoming project. A project about Greek mythology. So we sat there trying to figure out which myth we were going to do.

"Who's your favorite god or goddess?" I asked trying to find a myth that included both of our favorite gods or goddesses.

"Uhh.. Poseidon. Who's yours?" Percy stated.

"Athena, how about we do a project on the myth about Poseidon's and Athena's fight to become the patron of Athens," I recommended.

"Good idea," Percy replied.

Time Skip

When it was lunch I got in the lunch line with Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Calypso, Reyna and Katie. We waited to receive our food. Once we did we walked to an empty lunch table. We all sat down and started to eat and chat.

"What are you guys doing for the English project?" I asked.

"I am going to do a project about the oracles," Rachel said.

"Apollo and Daphne," Piper replied.

"Hercules," Katie said.

"Gaea," Reyna exclaimed.

"The sirens," Hazel said.

"The original Calypso," Calypso said.

"When Athena and Poseidon fought to become patron of Athens," I said.

Like this lunch continued, the the classes continued. Then school was over for the day. Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Calypso, Katie and I stood by the lockers.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house today?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," I replied.

The others replied with answers similar to mine. Then we agreed to meet by the school entrance after we had gone to our lockers and gotten our stuff. I walked down the hallway to my locker, when I arrived at my locker I unlocked it. When my locker was unlocked I got my backpack, I put my school supplies into my backpack. I closed the locker and locked it, then I put on my backpack. I walked down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and then through another hallway before reaching the school entrance.

When I walked out of the schools doors I saw Piper, Hazel, Katie, Calypso, Rachel and Reyna waiting for me. I walked up to them.

"Let's get going then," Rachel said when I had caught up with them.

We walked to down the sidewalks to get to Rachel's house. When we walked up to the door Rachel pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

We walked in took of our shoes and those things before heading up a flight of stairs, and entering her room.

We sat down on the floor in a circle.

"Why don't we play truth or dare," Rachel suggested.

"Good idea," we responded.

"Katie, truth or dare," Rachel said.

"Dare," Katie responded.

"I dare you to fill your mouth with water, and each person in the group must tell the funniest joke they know. If you spit up the water, you have to eat a spoonful of dirt," Rachel said.

Katie's PoV

I walked down to the kitchen, the others following me. Rachel handed me a glass, I walked up to the sink and filled it with water. I drank a mouthful, keeping it in my mouth. Then we walked up to Rachel's room once again.

Six hilarious jokes later and I still had the water in my mouth. I did it! I walked up to Rachel's window. I opened it and spit my water down from the window.

Then I walked back to the middle of the room and sat down.

"Hazel, Truth or Dare," I say

Hazels PoV

"Truth," I say.

"Tell me about your latest dream, don't leave out anything," Katie says.

"Well, I was in a pitch dark room. Then I heard a voice. "Have you wondered if there were alternate universes? If in one of them the Greek gods exist? Who would you be then?" Then a screen lit up, the screen showed myself but different. I wore one of the Camp Jupiter shirts. I also wore blue jeans. In my hand was an actual sword," I said.

"Wow. Don't you think that could mean anything? It could be warning you! What if the voice was telling the truth?" Piper exclaimed.

"I don't know. It was just weird. Calypso, truth or dare," I say.

Calypso's PoV

"Dare, I respond.

"I dare you to debate with the wall," Hazel says.

I walk up to the wall.

"Hello, Wall. What is your opinion on islands," I asked the wall.

I let there be a moment of silence before I start debating.

"How could you say that. Islands are horrid," I say.

I add another moment of silence.

"Well think about if you were stranded on an island. Nowhere to go. Stuck for all eternity!" I yell.

Then I turn away from the wall and walk back to the others. They were all bursting with laughter.

"Honestly, that wall doesn't understand a thing," I said.

They just laugh harder. I join them. We were rolling on the floor laughing.


	5. Chapter Five

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters included in those books, Rick Riordan does.**

-Now We Are In The Book Universe-

Third POV

It has been month since the second giant war, those who had been injured had been healed. There were still deaths though, not all injury's could be healed. The camp continued as usual.

The campers were sitting in the dining pavilion, eating lunch. While they were doing that Chiron planned a speech. A speech on some knowledge he recently acquired. He needed to tell them about the alternate universes.

Chiron stepped out on the stage, he hit his hoof against the floor to gain the campers attention.

"I recently found out about something. That thing is that there are alternate universes. There is one I might be able to contact. So you may be able to visit that universe. In this universe, when you turn 16, you wake up with a tattoo on your wrist. This tattoo describes your soulmate. If any of you want to visit this universe come to the big house after lunch," Chiron said, leaving the campers in shock.

Percy's PoV

When Chiron left the campers, including myself, in shock I found my mind wandering to the possibility if I went. I mean how would we bring this upon them. We can't just somehow get there and be like _Hey! We're from an alternate universe where the gods are real!_ They wouldn't believe us. I guess Chiron would have an idea.

When I looked up I saw Annabeth running over to me. She had a glint in her stormy, gray eyes. A glint she only has when she has an idea.

"We should totally do it," Annabeth suggested when she had finally reached the Poseidon table.

"Why? We can't just come up to them saying that we're from an alternate universe!"  
I say.

"Yes we can! Remember Chiron said that he had contacted them. He wouldn't offer this if he didn't have a plan for us to get there," Annabeth said.

Then the rest of the seven came over to us.

"We should do it," Annabeth said.

The others agreed which left me to only objector.

"Fine," I said.

"Let's Iris Message Reyna and ask her. We can also ask Rachel. If Leo's coming Calypso also will. I heard that Will and Nico are planning on coming. Same with Katie and the Stolls," Annabeth said.

We ran to the fountain in my cabin and Iris messaged Reyna, she wanted to come. Then we walked up to Rachel's cave, she also wanted to come. Then we headed toward the big house.

After we confirmed that we wanted to go to the other dimension we stood in the Big house wondering how we were going to introduce ourselves in the alternate universe.

"So we don't get mixed up with the alternate universe versions of ourselves we should call each other via nickname," Annabeth said.

"Good idea," I said.

Then we continued to work things out until it was time for us to get to our cabins. Annabeth and I were allowed to sleep in the same cabin due to our nightmares.

Time Skip

When I woke up I slipped out of my bed, I got ready and such. I carefully woke Annabeth up when it was time for breakfast.

Annabeth got ready and we walked out to the dining pavilion. I got my food, sacrificed some of it and sat down at the Poseidon table.

Third Person PoV

At the dining pavilion everyone was eating. Reyna was going to join them later. Chiron walked up on the stage. He banged his hoof against the wood. Like always that got all the campers attention

"Now I am going to list of the campers going.  
Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Katie Gardner, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll," Chiron said.


	6. Chapter Six

**I do not own PJO or HoO. I don't own the characters either, Rick Riordan does. Also, just so you know I am not going to do the whole nickname thing. They are going to be called by their real names, both book versions and soul mate versions. While I am writing I will call them SU or BU. BU means book universe and SU means soulmate universe.**

-In The AU Universe-

Annabeth's PoV

The day after our interesting game of Truth or Dare we had school.

When I arrived at the school I walked to my classroom for homeroom. I passed a flights of stairs, lockers and other classrooms. I walked into the classroom. I sat down beside Hazel. We talked til our teacher walked into the classroom.  
"Ok, I have announcement to make. Scientist have recently figured out that alternate dimensions exist," said

Gasps were heard all over the classroom. I was shocked. I looked over at Hazel. You could see by her facial expression that she was shocked.

"They have been able to contact one of the dimensions. Tomorrow some of the people are going to visit from their dimension. They are going to become a part of this school. Those who are coming are; Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Thalia Grace, Calypso Nightshade, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll," Mrs. Herseg said.

I was deeply amazed. Alternate universes! Who would have guessed!

"They will be here by tomorrow," Mrs. Herseg added.

Time Skip To Next Morning.

Third Person/Piper/ PoV

When Piper woke up she realized all that had happened he previous day. Alternate universes. They were coming today. With that Piper slid out of her bed. She walked up to her closet. She rummaged through her closet for a few minutes before finding a decent outfit. She pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of ripped navy jeans. She also found a pair of white short socks.

She pulled on the clothes and raced down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the butter. Then she got some bread out of the pantry. She opened one of the kitchen drawers and got a butter knife. She made herself a sandwich and ate it. Then she put the butter back in the refrigerator, the butter knife in the sink and the bag of bread back in the pantry.

She rushed back upstairs to wash her teeth and take a shower. After that she combed her hair. She rushed down the stairs again. She pulled on her shoes and her jacket then she got her backpack. She got out of the house and locked the door.

She rushed to the bus stop waiting or the bus. When the bus came she got on and sat down. She waited for the bus to pull up at the school. When it did she got off to bus and walked through the doors of Goode. She walked down the hallway until she reached the stairs. She rushed up several flights of stairs. She walked down another hallway until she saw her classroom. She entered the classroom and sat down beside Rachel.

Their teacher walked in and announced that they were going down to the auditorium. The class walked down to the auditorium lead by the teacher.

When they reached the auditorium they sat down in the available chairs. They sat and waited for everyone to arrive. Everyone was nervous. How could they not? People from an alternate universe were coming. After several minutes of waiting the principal walked up on stage. Mr. Derashe was the principals name.

"Before our visitors come I want to clear out a few things. In the universe they are from the Greek gods exist. There aren't any soulmate tattoos. The majority of the visitors are demigods. Demigods half-god and half-human. One of their parents is a god while the other is a human," Mr. Derashe said.

He walked of the stage after his little speech. The students felt something weird in the air. As if they could sense that something was going to happen soon. Something important. Then there was a spark of color. Then there were flashes of colors. First there was a flash of grey, then sea green, after that pink, sky blue, there were two flashes of black, then two flashes of blood red, fire red, two flashes of gold, silver, midnight blue, green, and two flashes of orange.

When the flash died down the students could see 16 teenagers who resembled some of the other students at the school. Their visitors have arrived.


	7. Chapter Seven

**I do not own PJO or HoO. Therefor I do not own the characters either, Rick Riordan does.**

Third Person PoV

Out of the sixteen teenagers, eight of them were female while the other eight were male.

The first girl had curly honey blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were grey, they seemed like a storm. She wore an orange shirt. On the short there was a black pegasus. In black letters 'Camp Half-blood' was printed. She wore blue jeans . On the waist there was a belt. That belt held her dagger.

The first boy had raven black, messy hair. His eyes were sea green. He wore the same shirt as the other girl did. He also wore jeans.

The second girl had choppy, chocolate brown hair. Her hair reached down a few centimeters beyond the shoulders. She also had small braids that had feathers braided into them. Her eyes changed colors all the time. She also wore the same shirt as the other two did. She wore jeans. She, like the other girl, also had a dagger on her belt.

The second boy had light blonde hair, cut in a military style. He had electric blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt. S.P.Q.R was printed on the shirt in golden letters. He like the others wore jeans.

The third girl was African-American. She had golden eyes. Her hair was also a cinnamon color, and very frizzy. Her hair ended in the middle of her back. She also wore the purple shirt and jeans.

The third boy had the same haircut as the second, exec this hair was black. He had brown eyes and a baby face. He wore the purple shirt, and jeans.

The fourth boy seemed Hispanic. He had black, slightly curly hair and brown eyes. He had some elvish features, like his ears. He wore the orange shirt, and jeans.

The fifth boy was very pale. He had jet black hair and black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans.

The sixth boy has tan. He had golden blonde hair and very blue eyes. He also wore the orange shirt and jeans.

The fourth girl had jet black, spiky hair. She also had electric blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, that had the words 'Death To Barbie' written in bold letters. She also wore black jeans.

The fifth girl had caramel colored hair. Her hair reached to her waist. She had soft brown eyes. She also wore the orange shirt and blue jeans.

The sixth girl had black hair braided in a braid. Her eyes were black, or a very dark brown. She wore the purple shirt and blue jeans. On top of her shirt she had a breastplate. She also wore a long purple cape.

The seventh girl girl had frizzy red hair and green eyes. Her hair ended by her waist. She wore a paint splattered shirt and paint splattered jeans.

The eighth girl had dirty brown hair, that also ended by her waist. She also had brown eyes. She wore the orange shirt and blue jeans too.

The seventh boy had brown curly hair and blue eyes. He also wore the orange shirt and blue jeans.

The eighth boy had the same looks as the seventh boy, but he was a little shorter. The same brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"We should probably introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the first girl said.

Most of the audience understood this. SU Annabeth always loved to read and all that stuff.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," the first boy said.

Again this was understandable. SU Percy always loved the water, swimming, sea creatures, and horses.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," the second girl said.

Now most of the audience was surprised. The Piper they knew hated beauty related products.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," the second boy said.

The audience understood this. Jason loved flying and that stuff.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," the third girl said.

This the audience didn't understand. Hazel was always so cheery.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon," the third boy said.

This was another thing that audience didn't understand. Frank was known for his kindness and for his soft-heart.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," The fourth boy said.

This was another understandable thing. The Leo they knew loved mechanism.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," the fifth boy said.

Yet again this was understandable. Nico always seemed to have a dark mood.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo," the sixth boy said.

This was also understandable. Will was always so cheery, he also loved playing instruments and that stuff.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis," the fourth girl said.

This was the biggest shock to the audience. The Thalia Grace they knew was currently 23.

"I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Which means that I am _the Calypso,_ " the fifth girl said.

This was also a big shock.

"I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona," the sixth girl said.

The audience understood this. Reyna always seemed like a natural leader.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Delphi," the seventh girl said.

SU Rachel felt amazed at this. Even if she wasn't a demigod she still made her way into their world.

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," the eighth girl said.

This also made sense. SU Katie loved gardening.

"I'm Travis," the seventh boy said.

"And I'm Connor,' the eight boy said.

"Were the Stoll brothers! Sons of Hermes!" Travis and Connor said together.

This made sense too. The SU Stolls always pranked, and other things.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters associated with those books, Rick Riordan does.**

Third Person PoV

As the BU students stood there, the principal made his way up to the stage. When he made it up he started talking. "Those who have their alternate universe self present will stay in the same class as they will. Before you return to class i want you to get to know your alternate universe self," The principal said.

BU Anabeth made her way down to meet SU Annabeth. When they met they started talking.

"So, who's life for you?" SU Annabeth asked.

"Well, we just won our second war," BU Annabeth said.

"Second?" SU Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it was tough," BU Annabeth answered.

And so they continued talking. All of the alternate versions did. Talking about life and all that jazz.

When it was time for class to start, they walked up to the classroom. It was time for English. On the way up to the classroom SU Annabeth explained what they were doing.

"So, who's your partner? What myth are you two doing?" BU Annabeth asked.

"My partner is Percy Jackson, and were doing the myth of Poseidon and Athena's fight for become the patron of Athens," SU Annabeth said.

BU snorted and started laughing.

"Oh, that is so ironic," BU Annabeth said.

"Oh, yeah," SU Annabeth said.

Then they arrived at the classroom, the teacher announced that if you had a alternate version of yourself present, they were to join your group.

SU Percy, SU Annabeth, BU Percy and BU Annabeth were sitting at a square of desks.

The classes continued and before they knew it, school was over for the day. SU Rachel once again invited her friends to come to her house, but this time she invited the BU versions of herself and her friends. 

When they arrived at SU Rachel's house they walked up to her room. They deiced to play ' Never Have I Ever'.

"Never have I ever had to run for my life," SU Calypso said.

"Oh, I have," BU Annabeth said.

The BU's answered in similar answers, while the SU's all answered no.

The game continued till all of the visitors had left. All expect one, BU Rachel.

"How did you get involved into all that godly matter?" SU Rachel asked.

"Well, in our universe there is this magical thin called the Mist. The Mist hides the godly world from mortal, like myself. But some mortals are born with the gift to see through the Mist. I was born with that gift. I met Percy during one of his quests. He thought I was a monster so he almost cut my head of with his sword. Demigod weapons are made out of a special metal, celestial bronze. Celestial bronze cannot harm mortal, so the weapon just went through me. Then I met him at a school and these vampire things called emposai, attacked us. Percy killed the monsters and we escaped the school, while it was burning or something. During that Percy told me about the godly world," BU Rachel Explained.

"Wow, that's just like... wow," SU Rachel said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'll get going now," BU Rachel said.

"See you tomorrow," SU Rachel said.

BU Rachel nodded and walked out of the house.

Time Skip.

It was now Saturday.

SU Annabeth sat on her bed reading. When SU Piper called her, she immediately answered.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house," SU Piper asked.

"Yeah, sure," SU Annabeth said.

SU Annabeth pulled on some clothes and headed to SU Pipers house.

Time Skip

When she arrived at SU Pipers house, SUbPiper stood there to greet her.

"Hi Annabeth," SU Piper said.

"Hello Piper," SU Annabeth said.

They walked into SU Pipers house and up to her room, where they started talking.

"Hey, who do you possibly think your soulmate is?" SU Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I mean I do have a crush on Jason, but that would be to good to be true," SU Piper said.

"Well, you did say your tattoo had to do with lightning and eagles, right?" SU Annabeth asked.

"Yeah...," SU Piper answered.

"Well, Jason from the alternate universe is a son of Jupiter, the roman god of lightning, Jupiters sacred animal is the eagle," SU Annabeth explained.

At this SU Piper paled in shock.

"Maybe you should try to become his friend. If you succeed in becoming his friend you might find out about the stapler thing. Plus, you said the tattoo is electric blue, Jason's eyes are electric blue," SU Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," SU Piper said.

"Does that surprise you?" SU Annabeth responded.

"No, but let's talk a little about your tattoo. You said it had to do with pegasi and the ocean. Is there some god for that?" SU Piper said.

"Yeah there is, Poseidon is the god of the ocean, horses and more. Are pegasi come under the category of horses?" SU Annabeth said.

"They're winged horses, so duh they do," SU Piper explained.

"Is there a child of Poseidon that has come here from the other universe?" SU Piper asked.

"Yeah, there is...," SU Annabeth stared to a sweet, but stoped and paled when she realized who it was.

"Who is it?" SU Piper asked.

"Did you even listen to when they introduced themselves?" SU Annabeth asked.

"I did, but I do not remember all of it. There were a bunch of teenagers. Did you really thing I would remember all of them?" SU Piper asked.

"Why am I not even surprised? Well, Percy is a son of Poseidon," SU Annabeth explained.

"Ohh, let's tell to others to get here so we can talk about it," SU Piper suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that," SU Annabeth replies.

With that SU Piper went to call the others.


	9. Chapter Nine

I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.

SU Pipers PoV

SU Annabeth and I waited for the others to arrive, you could also say we were thinking about the other's tattoos. The first one to arrive was SU Rachel, then SU Calypso came. After SU Calypso, SU Katie came, then SU Reyna came. SU Hazel was the last to come. When everyone has arrived we sat down in SU Pipers room.

"So, let's start talking shall we. First I will tell you what Piper and I have already realized. We figured out that the alternate universe version of your soulmate usually has a godly parent that actually relates to your tattoo. My tattoo shows a restless ocean, a swimmer and a pegasi. Poseidon is the Greek god of the ocean, horses etc. Pegasi are just horses with wings, so they are probably also in Poseidon's domain. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon. So that is how I realized how big of a chance that it is our universe's Percy," SU Annabeth concluded.

The others were staring at SU Annabeth in awe.

"And my tattoo shows lightning lighting up a dark sky. In the sky an eagle soars. A stapler is falling out of the staplers mouth. Annabeth figured out that the roman god of lightning is Jupiter. Jupiter's sacred animal is the eagle. Jason is a son of Jupiter, so," I explained.

"My tattoo shows a wrench on fire. So, o-Wise Annabeth, tell me, who does it represent?" SU Calypso asked sarcastically.

"Well, the Greek god Hephaestus or the Roman god Vulcan, are the gods of fire, building etc. Your dear friend Leo happens to be a son of Hephaestus. So through my logic I have gathered that there is a high chance of Leo being your soulmate," SU Annabeth said.

SU Calypso's reaction was hilarious. SU Leo and SU Calypso has know each other's for a while, they were great friends, best friends.

"Wh-h- at?" SU Calypso stuttered.

"Yes, I know it is shocking," SU Annabeth said in a dramatic voice.

"Be the next to find their soulmate with the help of o-Wise Annabeth," I said dramatically, adding to the show.

"O-wise Annabeth. My tattoo shows prancing supplies. Who could it ever be?" SU Katie said dramatically.

"Seriously Katie? I don't even need to know their godly parent to find out. It is obviously Travis. Don't be stupid," SU Annabeth said, giving Katie the are-you-kidding-me look.

SU Katie blushed and said "Oh."

The rest decided against seeking the help of O-wise Annabeth.

"What should we do now?" SU Katie asked.

"Umm, be dramatic?" I asked.

And so we did. We were dramatic till the others had to go. Til only I was left.

SU Jason's PoV

It was Saturday and SU Percy was over at my house. We just sat there and talked.

"Have you done anything weird when you were like a child," SU Percy asked.

"Well, yeah I have...," I said trailing of.

"What did you do?" SU Percy asked.

"I was like one or two years old, so don't judge me. I tried to eat a stapler. That's how I got this scar," I said pointing to the small scar on my lip.

SU Percy burst out laughing. By the minute he was rolling on the floor in hysterics. When he finally recovered he started asking me more questions.

"Why?" SU Percy questioned.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Ok, I won't judge," SU Percy said.

We continued asking each other questions, or SU Percy continued to ask me question. I was in the middle of answering a question when we heard a window shatter.

We carefully approached the living room, since that was where the sound had come from. We walked in, when we had come a few feet into the room I stopped. Since SU Percy continued I thrust out my arm to stop him. On the floor a few centimeters from his feet pieces of glass were spread on the floor. We looked at each other an I saw a look of worry in SU Percy's eyes. He could probably see the same in mine.

I looked around the room to see what had shattered the window. The room seemed completely normal. As if nothing had happened. Then I saw it, a brown blur. The brown blur seemed to be flying towards me. It landed on my face.

Suddenly I felt a great pain. The only thing to keep me from screaming or something like that was shock. I was in shock. The thing had claws and was using them. All I could see was the brown blur stuck on my face. I felt some liquid dripping down my face. Now I was getting worried. Then I felt something heavy hit my head and I passed out.

SU Percy's PoV (the previous events)

SU Jason and I were walking into the living room, since the sound came from there. When we walked into the room, SU Jason stopped, but I continued. SU Jason put his arm in front of myself, to stop me. I looked down at the floor and I saw pieces of glass spread over. If SU Jason hadn't stopped me, I would have stepped in it. I looked at SU Jason, he had a look of worry all over his face.

SU Jason decided to look around the room, I joined him when I realized what he was doing. We didn't see anything out of place, yet. Then I saw a brown blur, it was flying towards SU Jason. It set it self on SU Jason's face and started clawing. I saw the blood trickling down his face. I realized what the brown thing was, it was a squirrel.

I rushed and grabbed a chair, I was worried, I just didn't think about my actions. I just wanted to get the squirrel of Jason, so I swung the chair on the squirrel. The squirrel fell of SU Jasons face. The problem was that the chair also hit SU Jason. I saw as SU Jason crumbled to the ground. His face had a huge gash over his left eye. There were also smaller cuts all over his face.

The I saw the squirrel jump out of the window, but I didn't care about that. All I saw was the blood pouring out of SU Jason's wound. I called my mom, who called SU Jason's mom. His mom drove him to the hospital and I walked home.

Is Jason okay?


	10. Chapter Ten

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Leo's PoV

It was Saterday, my favorite day, the day you can sleep in, go to bed late, and not have to go to school. I was hanging out with Travis and we were planning a prank. We were talking about our latest ideas, many weird and different ideas. Our talking ended when we heard a shattering sound. I ignored the sound cause I'm just cool like that. We continued talking til we heard a male yell. I knew who it belonged to immediately. It belonged to Jason.

"Who was that? Or what was that?" Travis asked.

"Jason," I replied.

We walked out of my room and looked around the house. We walked pass Jason's room, the kitchen, and the dining room. Then we arrived at the living room. The first thing I saw was shattered glass. The glass was spread out on the floor. Then I saw blood. Blood on the floor, blood on the glass. I looked around and I saw Jason, on the floor. He was crumbled on the floor with a gash over his eye. The blood came from the gash over his eye. Beside Jason, Percy stood with a chair in his hands and a scared look on his face. I saw Percy put down the chair and pick up his phone. He called someone, after he finished the call I walked up to him.

"Percy, what happened? Why were you holding a chair? Why is Jason laying on the floor? Did you use the chair to...?" I asked.

"One question at a time Leo. So first of all Jason and I were talking and having fun, then we heard the window shatter. Did you hear the window shatter?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was nothing," I answered.

"Well, Jason and I went to investigate it and we saw glass shattered across the floor. Then we looked around the room and a squirrel flew at Jason and started clawing at him. I-i-i was in panic and I didn't know what to do, I-i-i just saw the chair and swung it at the squirrel. I didn't think about how the l squirrel was on Jason and... Jason was knocked out and the squirrel got of him and jumped out of the window. I just called my mom and she will call your adoptive mom. That's the story. I should be heading home now," Percy explained.

Then Percy walked out of the room and out of the house. I just stood there in shock. I looked at Travis who seemed surprised and also in shock. We both just stood there looking down at Jason.

"Come on Travis, we should get Jason to the kitchen," I said.

Travis and I walked up to Jason and carried him to the kitchen. When we were there we lay him on the kitchen bench. From what I had knew of doctor-y stuff, I knew that you should clean the wound. I grabbed some tissues and doused them in water. I squeezed some of the water out and walked over to Jason. I tried as hard as I could to clean the wound. Travis helped me as much as he could. Together we tried to help Jason until mom came home.

We were continuing to clean the wound when my adoptive mother came rushing in. Madalyn Niles has wavy raven black hair and amber eyes.

We rushed him to the hospital and Travis went home. So much for a normal day.

Time Skip

I was sitting with my mom in a room. We were waiting for news on how it was going for Jason. We had been waiting for twenty minutes now. We waited til someone came up to us. The person was male. He had dirty blond hair that was trimmed on the sides. His eyes were the color grass. He wore one of those doctor cloak thingies.

"You are Ms. Niles and Mr. Valdez, right?" He questioned.

"Yes," mom answered.

I just nodded along.

"Mr. Grace's wound is infected. Sadly, the wounded eye, his left eye, has lost its vision. The eye will never regain its vision either. The wound will also leave a scar due to the infection. The smaller cuts will be able to heal without any trouble," he said.

"When will Jason be ready to come home," Mom asked.

"In an hour," he responded and left.

And we waited for an hour. We talked time to time. We were both worried for Jason, cause why wouldn't we be?

When an hour had finally passed, a door opened and out came Jason. He had a nasty scar running from his eyebrow, over his eye and ending at his cheek bones.

After some time we finally left the hospital, all three of us. When we finally arrived home, Jason called Percy to tell him that he was fine and we went along with the rest of our day.

 **A/N- I know Leo is OOC- Out Of Character- but remember this is an alternate universe, and his adoptive brother was injured.**

 **~Percabethshipper1208**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I don't own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters.**

Frank's PoV

My Saturday was fine until Percy called me. I was doing archery as usual, which Percy sucked at. I stood a few meters from the target. I pulled an arrow from the quiver on my back. I botched it on the bow, I closed my left eye and focused on the target. I aimed for the bullseye and I fired the arrow. I opened my left eye and looked at the target. The arrow was stuck on the bullseye. I walked up to the target and pulled out the arrow so it wouldn't be destroyed when I fired my next arrow. I put the arrow in the quiver and walked back to my previous position. I was about to pull out an arrow from the quiver when my ringtone pierced the silent atmosphere. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I set my bow down on the ground and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked down at the phone and realized that it was Percy who was calling me. I accepted the call and put my phone up to my ear.

"Hi Frank," Percy said sadly.

"Hello Percy, has anything happened?" I asked, wondering why melancholy was so clear in his voice.

"Well, Jason's at the hospital," Percy answered.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked, worry growing within.

"We were talking and the we heard the window shatter. We walked to where we heard the sound, the living room. A squirrel jumped at him and started clawing at his face. I swung a chair at the squirrel, not thinking about where the squirrel was. Jason was knocked unconscious and the squirrel flew out the window. I called my mother who called his. Then his mom and Leo drove him to the hospital. Leo said he would call me when they got home with Jason. I'm still waiting for him to call," Percy explained.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"You'll call me when you hear from Leo, right?" I quickly added.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Percy said.

Then he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and continued with my archery.

Percy's PoV

I've been waiting for an hour and fourth minutes. I've been sitting on my bed waiting anxiously. Then my ringtone lit up the silent aura. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table as fast as I could. I looked down to see who the caller was and it was Leo. I accept the call, bring up the phone to my ear and brace myself for the news.

"Sup Percy," Leo said.

"How's Jason?" I asked.

"His wound was infected so he lost the vision in his left eye. Since the wound was so infected, it will leave a scar," Leo said.

"Oh, so are we sounding professional now?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, and you say that?" Leo says.

"Alright then, see you later," I say and hang up.

I put my phone back on my bedside table and think of Jason. How he was injured, unable to see with his left eye. How will he look now with a scar? _At least it wasn't me,_ a small voice in my head said. _Oh shut up,_ I told it. I was worried for Jason, very worried. How would this injury affect his life? I would have to wait to find out, only time can tell. It made me sick to the stomach to think that Jason was injured. To relive seeing the blood dripping of his face. Then I picked my phone off of the bedside table once again, but this time to call Frank. 

"Hello Percy," Franks voice said through the mobile phone.

"Sup Frank, Leo just called me about Jason," I stated.

"What did he say? Is Jason okay?" Frank questioned.

"He told me that Jason's wound was infected so Jason has lost vision in his left eye, the wound will also leave a scar due to the infection. So, would you call that okay?" I answered.

"Not really, but let's hope he'll be at school on Monday," Frank said.

"Yeah," I said and hung up.

I placed my phone down on my bed.

Jason's PoV

When we got home I walked to my room. It felt so different walking through the house now, not completely feeling the 3-d aspects of life, only feeling 2-d. When I walked into my room I sat down on my bed and called Percy.

"Hey Jason," Percy said.

"Hi Percy, want to come over?" I asked him.

"Sure," he responded and hung up.

I awaited his arrival for some time til I heard the door open. I looked up at the door to see who it was. It was Percy, I heard a small gasp escape his mouth as he spotted my scar.

"Hey Jason," Percy said.

"Sup Percy," I responded.

He just stood there with his hands behind his back. As if hiding a surprise.

"I had an idea. We could do a DNA test," Percy said and handed me a box.

I took the box as he held his own. He opened the box and I followed his example. He took out a tube and spit into it. All the way til the black line. I did the same, then we capped them. I gave mine to him and he put it in a box.

"Shall we post this?" Percy asked.

"Yup," I answered.

And so we did.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Third Person

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, and before they knew it, demigods and mortals alike, Monday was here. School was here, they had to return to school.  
Jason was worried about how everyone would react to his scar. He knew that Percy would be there to support him, but he also knew that Percy took the blame for the attack.

Jason walked up to his closet and put on a Camp Jupiter shirt from the role play camp he'd been at during the summer. He also pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts. He walked down to the kitchen to see Leo eating a sandwich. Jason got himself a sandwich too. After Leo and Jason were finished eating they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

After brushing their teeth, they got their backpacks. They also put on their shoes. Leo and Jason then walked to school.

"How do you think they'll react?" Jason said suddenly breaking the silence.

"To the scar? I think they'll be like 'wow, your so cool now!' or 'what is that?' Honestly, don't listen to what they say, " Leo said.

"Wow! Was Leo just serious?" Percy's voice said from behind them.

Percy ran up to them.

"Sup, " Percy said.

Percy started talking with them as they walked to school.

"So, today is the first PE lesson with the alternate universe people," Leo said.

"Yeah, I wonder how that'll go," Jason said.

Leo, Jason and Percy continued up to the school and up to the school.  
On their way up to their classrooms, Jason came up with a brilliant idea.

"You know what? I think I'm going to ask my alternate universe self if he can tell who my soulmate is," Jason said.

"I'll do that too," Percy said.

Leo answered in a similar comment as Percy's.  
They all entered their classrooms and sat down. Class went by and another class started. That pattern continued till PE. Jason did like PE, he was strong and all of that stuff. When Jason entered the boys changing room, he saw almost all of the boys changing. The AUs seemed a little worried.

"You know what? Screw it," AU Percy said and took of his shirt. I herd gasps from all over the room. One of those gasps came from myself. Percy's chest and back was littered with scars. The scars came in all shapes and forms. He seemed to have a few stab scars too.

"How did this happen?" SU Percy asked.

"All in a demigods life." Percy said.

"He also has the worst luck ever. All the monsters want him dead," Jason said.

Percy gulped. Then Jason took his shirt of. AU didn't have as many scars as Percy, but they were still there. The rest of the AUs took their shirts of and they also had some scars. Then everyone changed and headed into the gym.

After gym they had lunch. Jason decided to use this time to talk to AU Jason. When everyone was eating he pulled AU Jason aside.

"Hey, I need your help," SU Jason said.

"With what?" AU Jason asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could possibly help me find out who my soulmate is," SU Jason asked.

"Sure, just show me your tattoo," AU Jason answered.

SU Jason showed AU Jason his tattoo. The dove over the salad with feathers in its beak. How it changed colors. AU Jason looked at it for a few seconds before a grin made its was up his face. AU Jason looked up at SU Jason.

"Oh, I know who the special someone is," Jason said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Piper McLean," AU Jason said.

SU Jason was shocked, very shocked that Piper McLean was his soulmate. AU Jason smiled at him and left. Then Jason walked up to Percy.

"What did Jason say?" SU Percy said.

"He said that my soulmate is Piper McLean," Jason said.

 **Ok, sorry if it's kinda short, I just have writers block, but I'll get through it, also I Apollo-gize if the story's bad.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Annabeth's PoV

Ever since the day Jason came to school with a scar, Percy has been acting weird around me. If he could he seemed to avoid me. He would get a look of worry whenever he said something wrong in front of me. Ever since my assumption about my tattoo, I've been trying to befriend Percy. That he's acting strange around me only strengthens my assumption. I have been able to befriend him, and I found out that he's actually a really nice guy. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if he were my soulmate. A school dance is coming up soon too.

Calypsos PoV

I was at my own house with Leo. School had ended an hour ago. Leo was talking about mechanical stuff and I listened. It was interesting, the mechanics, but it was so hard to understand.

"Hey Calypso, how about we go over to the auto-repair shop," Leo suggested.

Leo's aunt owned an auto-repair shop and Leo often helped.

"Yeah, could you teach me how you do it. I would love to help," I answered.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course," he said with a grin.

We took our bikes to the auto-repair shop. When we arrived, Leo started teaching me how to help. I learned quickly. We worked there together, and it was a lot of fun. Time seemed to speed by us.

"Calypso, I-I wondered if you wanted to... uh,... maybe... go with me to the school dance with me?" Leo asked suddenly.

This question took me by surprise. I had been developing a crush on him this year.

"Yes, I would," I said.

Leo's eyes widened in surprise once again.

"Really? Uh, I mean, who wouldn't want to go with me? The McShizzle himself," Leo responded.

I laughed and we went back to work. When we finished we both had grease stains on our clothes and on our faces, arms and fingers.

"I guess these clothes will become my auto-repair clothes," I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Leo said.

"See you tomorrow," I responded. Then I took the bike home.

Leo's PoV

I watched as Calypsos figure faded from my vision. I moved from what Calypso and I had been working on and worked on a different project. I built for the rest of the day. When I finished my clothes had spots of grease all over them. My hand were covered in grease, even beyond my wrists were covered. From there on there were spots of grease. I walked up to the bathroom and took a shower.

After I had finished showering, put on some new clothes and thrown my old ones into the washer I walked to my room. I threw myself onto the bed. I thought about what had happened today. Calypso and I had worked at the workshop. I had asked her to come to the dance with me. She had said yes, she had really said yes! I felt a grin spread it's way up on my face. That's when I heard my door open.

"Well, looks like someone is happy," Jason said.

I sat up and looked Jason straight in the eye.

"Well, duh. Why would I be smiling if I were disgusted or sad," I said.

"You could be if you were a very insane person," Jason replied.

"Do I look like some insane weirdo to you?" I asked.

"Well..." Jason said leaving the statement hanging in the air.

"Seriously Jason?" I said.

He smiled at me before leaving the room and closing the door.

"BOYS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Mom called out.

I jumped off my bed and exited my room. I closed the door behind me and walked down to the dining room. I saw a bowl with spaghetti with pesto on the table. I sat down at the table waiting for Jason to arrive. I looked down at my plate and waited. I only had to wait half a minute for Jason to come. He sat down across from me and Mom sat down beside him. I got some food and started eating.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" Mom asked, looking at Jason with concern clear in her Amber eyes.

"I'm fine," Jason mumbled.

Dinner continued and we continued talking. It was weird seeing that scar running down Jason's face. He seemed more... I don't know, maybe serious... or it was just his way of recovering from The Squirrel Incident. Jason was obviously disturbed by the scar.

After dinner, I went back to my room. I started tinkering with some pieces of metal in my pocket. After a few hours, I got ready for the night. I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room and lay down in my bed.

As I tried to fall asleep I thought of Calypso. I tossed and turned before I fell asleep. Sleep finally overcame me after what felt like hours, when it probably only was 40 minutes.

In my dream, I saw an island. An island in the middle of nowhere. On the island, there was a small house along with a garden. In the garden, several things grew, but one beautiful flower caught my eye. The flower was silver and the shade of the moon. By the shore of the island, a girl was on her knees. She was clutching her hands over her heart. She looked a lot like Calypso, the same caramel colored hair and almond eyes. She wore an Ancient Greek chiton.

"Oh Leo, when will you return?" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Don't leave me here, alone for all eternity," she said in a sad voice. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Please, don't be like the others! Don't promise to come back and save me and then never return!" She shouted tears running down her face.

"Like Perseus Jackson did," she whimpered.

Now she fell to the ground bawling her eyes out. That's when I realized that she was the Calypso. The goddess who was trapped on an island for all eternity. That's when the dream ended.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.**  
Percy's PoV

In the morning I came to a decision, the decision that I would act normal around SU Annabeth. I would not allow my destiny to interfere with my newly made friendship with her.

When I made it to school Su Annabeth walked up to me.

"Sup," I said.

"Hello," She said.

Then SU Piper ran up to SU Annabeth, they started talking in hushed voices. SU Jason and SU Leo then walked up to me and AU Annabeth and SU Piper left.

"Anything exciting happened yesterday?" I asked to two of them.

A grin grew on SU Jason's face as I asked the question.

"Yeah, Leo is taking Calypso to the school dance," SU Jason said.

And with that, we arrived at the classroom. I sat down on my seat beside SU Annabeth, AU Annabeth, and AU Percy. We continued to work on our project the entire lesson, and school went on.

In the hallways when I would walk from the lesson, I would always see a couple being all cute, and I asked myself 'When will I ask Annabeth to the dance?'

The first couple I saw today was SU Nico di Angelo and SU Will Solace. They were just standing by the lockers, being cute. Everyone knew about Will and Nico, or their ship name Solangelo. The second one I saw was Grover and Juniper, then I saw Clarisse and Chris.

-Time Skip To After School-

Piper, Annabeth, Jason and I had decided to invite everyone who had an AU in the school to Piper's house along with the AUs.

When we made it to SU Pipers house, she lead us up to her bedroom. We all sat down around the room.

"First of all, everyone will tell the others of their life story," SU Piper said. Everyone did. SU Annabeth went first, then AU Annabeth did, then SU Percy, AU Percy, SU Piper, AU Piper, SU Jason, AU Jason, SU Hazel, AU Hazel, SU Frank, AU Frank, SU Leo, AU Leo, SU Nico, AU Nico, SU Will, AU Will, SU Calypso, AU Calypso, SU Reyna, AU Reyna, SU Rachel, AU Rachel, SU Katie, AU Katie, SU Travis, AU Travis, SU Connor, AU Connor. When everyone's lives had been told they moved on to Truth Or Dare.

"I'll go first, " AU Connor said.

"Go ahead, " SU Annabeth said.

"Nico, this universe, Truth or Dare, " AU Connor said.

"Truth, " SU Nico said

"Have you ever walked into a wall?" AU Connor asked.

"What? No, I haven't, " SU Nico said.

"Hazel, this universe, truth or dare, " SU Nico asked.

"Dare, " SU Hazel admitted.

"Crack a bad joke, " SU Nico dared.

"Why didn't the melons get married?" SU Hazel asked.

"Oh, I've heard this one before! The answer is that they didn't get married because they cantaloupe!" SU Leo responded.

Groans were heard all around and several people facepalm.

"Reyna, from the other universe, truth or dare?" SU Hazel asked.

"Dare, " AU Reyna said bravely.

"Eat a piece of paper, " SU Hazel dared.

SU Piper handed AU Reyna a piece of paper from her desk, and AU Reyna started eating. Before AU Reyna could swallow anything she felt something against her tongue. She touched her tongue with her finger, when she looked at her finger she saw blood.

"I got a paper cut, " AU Reyna said.

AU Reyna went over to the garbage can and spit out the paper along with some blood.

"Calypso, from this universe, truth or dare?" AU Reyna asked.

"Dare, " SU Calypso said.

"Now that we're finished with this, let's play another game. So I have a bucket of all the nicknames that you all have, don't ask me how I got them, I am going to read one out loud and then we have to guess who that nickname applies to," SU Piper said as she pulled forward a bucket with a bunch of folded pieces of paper. She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Seaweed Brain," She said with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, this ones easy, it's iconic, so iconic, Annabeth go ahead," AU Piper said.

"It's Percy's nickname that I gave him," AU Annabeth said.

"Why Seaweed Brain?" SU Percy asked.

"Well, the Percy I know is so stupid, the only possible reason for his stupidity would be if his head was full of seaweed," AU Annabeth said.

"Commander Tool Belt," SU Piper said before bursting out laughing, the others joining her.

"That is sooooo Leo," AU Frank said.

"Centurion Shish-kebab," SU Piper read.

"Gwen," AU Jason said.

"Who's that?" SU Annabeth asked.

"Roman camper," AU Percy replied.

"Dumpster Queen," SU Piper read.

"Piper," AU Leo said.

"Cor- Wait, who gave me that nickname?" SU Piper asked, staring them all down.

"Leo," AU Frank said with a smile.

"Traitor," AU Leo mumbled.

"Ok, moving on... By the way, I will get you for that later," SU Piper said.

AU Leo winced at their words and at her tone.

"John Green," SU Piper read out.

"Jason," AU Nico blurted our.

"How did that happen?" SU Jason asked.

"Dionysus," AU Nico replied.

"Wine Dude," AU Percy snickered.

"Percy, my past is behind me!" AU Nico semi-yelled.

"Zombie Dude," SU Piper read.

"Oh, that's easy, Nico di Angelo," AU Rachel said.

"Drakon Slayer," SU Piper read.

"Clarisse La Rue," AU Katie said.

And it would only be fair if we end this of with Wise Girl!" SU Piper exclaimed.

"Annabeth," AU Percy said with a smile.

"Well, you guys have some weird nicknames," SU Travis said.

"Oh, those weren't even the weird ones," AU Leo chuckled.

"What are the weird ones?" SU Hazel asked.

"Captain Saltwater, Mr. Optimism, Mr. Rule Floater, Poodle Boy, and Camper Boy are some of Percy's weird ones. Miss Brainiac and Owl Head are two of Annabeth's. Pinecone Face and Tree Girl are for Thalia. Blond Peter Pan, Blond Superman, and Sparky are for Jason. Piper has Dumpster Queen. Frank has Klutz and Chinese Canadian Baby Man. Miss Underground and Miss Metal Detector belong to Hazel. Death Breath, Death Boy and Zombie Dude are Nico's. Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Uncle Leo, Blue Bottom, Black Bottom the sequel, Lord Tinker, Bad Boy Supreme and Super Sized Mcshizzle all belong to Leo," SU Piper said.

"We can all agree that Leo won the weird names category," SU Calypso said.

 **Thank you all so much for reading! Do you want me to add Magnus Chase and his friends?**  
 **If so comment yes or no, also it would help if you could comment some idea it inspiration for how they come into the story, just so you know it isn't necessary, it would just help. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

First, Flippityflop to answer your question, if someone was blind and couldn't see their tattoo, they could just ask someone else to describe it to them.

Anyway, to the story!

I do not own PJO or HoO, therefore I do not own the characters, Rick Riordan does.

AU Annabeth's POV

"Ok, now that we've done nicknames, shall we do quotes?" SU Piper asked.

A grin grew on AU Percy's face, and on many others.

"Yeah, this'll be fun," AU Travis said, having heard some weird things come out of certain Demi-godly mouths firsthand.

"Ok, so first we have 'A man who turns down power? That's not very roman of you,' any of you guys wanna guess?" SU Piper said.

I thought about it, it was obviously a roman, though I hav never heard Jason say that, at least of what recalled. Maybe it-

My thoughts were cut of when a voice cut through the silence that occupied the room.

"Reyna," AU Jason said.

"Good job, that was indeed Reyna, now for the next quote. 'I will never see this Manhattan of yours. Or anywhere else. I am alone here,'" SU Piper read.

"Calypso," I said before the others had the chance to utter a word.

"That is correct. 'With great power comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later,'" SU Piper said.

The room was silent for a few seconds before AU Will spoke up.

"Nico," he answered.

"Correct. 'If I'm going to burn it might as well be bright,'" SU Piper exclaimed.

"Frank," AU Hazel said. "That was easy."

" Yes. 'You drool when you sleep,'" SU Piper said.

"Annabeth," AU Percy answered with a smirk.

"Yeah. 'I told you, no more Underworldly stuff, doctors orders,'" SU Piper read from a slip.

"Will," AU Nico answered.

"Guys, it was nice to be here, but I have to head home," I said as I stood up.

"It was fun that you came, I hope that we're all closer now, it was really fun," SU Piper said.

"You bet," I said and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs, I walked over to the door, put on my jacket and shoes. Then I opened the door and walked to the house that we, the demigods, had rented for our time staying in this world. Then an amazing idea struck my brain, what if I could possibly bring Magnus and his friends here? We did have extra rooms, somehow. I new that I couldn't do that yet, though. I had to talk to the others before opening the portal to our universe, then I had to ask him if he wanted to come. I decided to check what's the time was, just so I knew when to cook dinner, since it was my turn today. It had been Katie's yesterday and it had been a very tasty vegetarian dish. I saw that the clack was 5:38, so I decided to grab the cook book and look through recipes to find something to cook. As I skimmed over the pages one by one, I found something I wanted to cook. I walked over to see if I had all the ingredients necessary or the dish.

Time Skip

By the time the others had arrived at the house I had finished cooking and was setting up the table. When I was finished we all ate. The conversations around the dinner table were hilarious. They all ranged from embarrassing each other with childhood memories, debating favorite weapons and more, you could say we were like a messed up family. Then I decided to speak the idea that had been plaguing my mind since I got back from SU Pipers house.

"Okay everyone, I had the idea of seeing if Magnus and his friends could somehow join us in this universe, I mean we do have some extra rooms," I said.

The thing was that only AU Percy knew about Magnus, since he helped him prepare for his sailing quest to prevent or at leas set back Ragnarok for a long time.

"I think that's an excellent idea," AU Percy said.

"Who's Magnus?" AU Frank asked.

"He's my cousin," I answered.

"Mortal or nah?" AU Leo asked.

"Not a Mortal," I answered.

"Demigod or not?" AU Will asked.

"He is a demigod," I answered.

"Greek or Roman?" AU Reyna asked, hoping to met another Roman Demigod.

"Neither," I answered with a smirk, this was going to confuse them.

"What do you mean neither? Is there another pantheon of gods?" AU Rachel asked.

"Yes, there is," I answered bluntly.

"Which pantheon?" AU Nico asked.

"Norse," I once again answered.

"Wait a second. Norse? As in Vikings?" AU Leo asked.

"Yeah Leo, like Vikings," I responded.

"Who's his godly parent?" AU Katie asked.

"Frey," I responded.

"Who is the god of what now?" AU Travis asked.

"Frey is the Norse god of peace, fertility, rain, summer and sunshine," I answered.

"And his friends?" AU Will asked.

"Well, since we have three extra room I was thinking Samirah al-Abbas and Alex Fierro," I suggested.

"Ok, cool," AU Leo said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," AU Piper said.

The others responded with responses similar to Leo and Pipers. The together the demigods took care of the dirty plates and silverware, putting them in the dishwasher, and heading their separate ways.

Time Skip

Annabeths Dream*

A 14 year old girl sat on her bed in her room. She had golden, curly hair in a ponytail. Her stormy gray eyes analyzed her own hands, as if wanting to find something strange, something that was wrong with them, with her. She wondered why her mother left, was there some reason or did she just do it.

'Was I not good enough' the girl thought. The very thought of her mother leaving because of her echoed through her mind. She felt her eyes watering up, and shook her head. No, she would not cry, she was stronger than that, crying was for the weak. But yet she felt a tear roll down her cheek, only to be followed by more. After a few seconds the girl was silently sobbing, not wanting to gain the attention of her father, not because he would scold her for crying, but because she didn't want someone comforting her, telling her, what she thought of as, warm, sweet lies, when the truth was cold, sour and bitter.


End file.
